


Proper Manners

by etched_radius (suiqune)



Series: harry potter aus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqune/pseuds/etched_radius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was, in fact, raised better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naelany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naelany/gifts).



> Harry/Draco, Diagon Alley, first meeting, AU with Draco being not-snobby. Note: I did not fact check before rewriting this scene.

“Those don’t look very warm,” the boy says unexpectedly from next to him. It’s the first thing he’s said to Harry since asking if he’s meant for Hogwarts, too.

Harry starts and nearly falls off his stool.

“What doesn’t?” he asks. He dreads the answer.

“Your…clothes. They don’t look like they’ll hold up in the Scottish winter. You should get more than what your letter says, to make sure you’re warm enough when winter comes.”

“Oh. Thanks. Can we do that?” he directs the last part to the attendant, who nods flicks her wand, causing a catalog to sail over.

“Just pick what you like, pages 8-12,” she says, and goes back to her measuring.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, by the way.”

“Oh, Harry Potter,” Harry says, then cringes. With the way everyone reacted in the pub earlier, he isn’t sure giving his last name was the best idea.

He’s right, the attendant stabs him with a pin.

But the boy doesn’t react, not at all. Well, not at what Harry said. He does glare at the attendant, causing her to blush furiously at her slip and it makes Harry giggle.

Draco flashes him a smile as Madam Malkin herself bustles over to take over Harry’s fitting. As she berates the girl who accidentally hit him with the pin, he leans over and whispers to Harry.

“Some people just don’t know how to keep proper hold of their wands. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you aren’t one of them. I can’t be having friends with someone who is a danger to others!” he says the last a bit mockingly, and Harry breaks out into a full laugh.

His first friend. Magic really is the best thing to happen to him.


End file.
